1. Field of the Invention
The present invention generally relates to an image-forming system and, more particularly, to a biochip image-forming system.
2. Description of the Related Art
As the wealth of society has gradually improved, “diseases of affluence,” such as chronic diseases (e.g. diabetes and hypertension), are thus resulted. These diseases do not cause immediate death; however, they cannot be cured right away. Consequently, controlling progression of disease has become an important issue in patients' daily life.
For helping patients to manage disease progression, convenient medical devices are developed, such as sphygmomanometer, glucose meter and blood analyzer. With the development of bioengineering, biochip has been produced for fast genetic test or disease diagnosis. Proteins, nucleotides, antigens or antibodies of a testee can be dropped on a thumb-sized biochip, and can be analyzed using corresponding devices. An example of such biochip and analyzing device can be seen in Taiwan Patent No. 1335429.
However, the conventional analyzing device needs external magnetic force during analysis process, hence may not be suitable for a patient wearing a pacemaker. Besides, the conventional analyzing device has large size and cannot be easily carried, thus being inconvenient for patients to manage disease progression through biochips.
In light of the above, it is required to provide a solution which overcomes the above disadvantages and fulfills the needs of patients, thus improving its application convenience.